Gamethyst Drabble
by GalaxyGeekidot
Summary: A small Gamethyst story on how the Crystal Gems found our little Ame!
1. chapter 1

Location:Kindergarden

Before Rose disappeared...

"Rose, this place hasn't been activated for a millennia!" Pearl exclaimed. "I really doubt there's anything here now!"

Rose didn't believe this. She had a feeling something was here. She could sense it deep down in her gut, and so could Garnet.

"We're just doing a check around the premises, it better to be safe then sorry" Rose said softly.Pearl growled and rolled her eyes. They were walking through the kindergarden for hours. A dark place once used to create gems, specifically Quartz, that sucked the life out of any planet to it's core, to create gem soldiers to serve the diamonds. But thanks to Rose Earth was saved from any further damage. The kindergarden now was just a dark gloomy place, full of broken drills and hills of birth holes. It was silent, except for the sound of old metal clashing in the distance.

They continued walking, until they ran into an unusually small hole, covered by a boulder. "I don't recall seeing this hole.." Rose said tracing her fingers around the entrance. "It much too small to be from any quartz."

"Then there's no reason linger here any longer let's go" Pearl grumbled and began to stomp off, but Garnet grabbed her arm. "Wait a moment" She said in a calm voice. She heard soft breathing from inside the hole. She pressed her ear against the entrance and listened steadily. There was something-no, a gem inside of there. Garnet summoned her Gauntlets.

"W-What is it Garnet?" Rose asked.

"I think there's a gem in there, stay back." She said in a her low british accent.

The maroon gem struck her gauntlet between the boulder and the entrance and cracked it open. The purple gem was curled up in a ball, her eyes fluttered upon being woken from the noise. Garnet quickly stepped back, allowing Rose to take over.

"Wait R-Rose she might be dangerous!" Pearl yelled.

The small violet gem spotted them and shrieked, curling herself back into a ball trembling.

"She's not dangerous Pearl, she's more scared than we are.. poor thing.."

She gave the gem a warm smile. "Can you tell us your name?" The tiny gem didn't look up, she only whimpered.

Garnet placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Here, let me handle this."

"Are you sure Garnet?"

The fusion sat down at the entrance and smiled at the gem.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, can you please come out? We promise we won't hurt you." She said in a calming manner.

The small gem looked up at her and blushed slightlty. She sniffled and began to crawl out. "That's it.." Garnet said with a warm smile and reached out her hand to help the gem up. She grabbed her hand, looking up at her, and her eyes filled with stars. Gulping softly the gem hugged her chest.

Garnet chuckled. "What's your name little one?"

"A-Amethyst" She said quietly and blushed.

Garnet ruffled her hair. "Amethyst.. that's a beautiful name.." She felt her warmth against her chest. She was the most adorable she had ever seen. She may had even developed feelings for this new gem.

"Now, would you like to come with us back to the temple? It's not safe out here." The red warriors said softly in her ear.

Amethyst nodded shyly. Rose smiled, and Pearl shrugged, wearing an unenthusiastic look on her face. "Yay we get to take her back with us!" Rose cheered. "C'mon,i can't wait to show you your new home!"

Pearl and Rose walked ahead while Garnet walked behind them with Amethyst in her arms.

"Do we even have room for her?l Pearl asked.

"Don't worry, she can stay in Garnet's room until we figure something out." Rose winked back at the two.

Garnet smiled. "Did you hear that? You get to stay with me until then, wont that be fun?"

The amethyst smiled. "It does sound like fun." She wrapped her arms around the gem, holding her close, never letting her go...


	2. chapter 2

Young Greg hopped over the fence and into the snow, hoping to find his soon to be wife Rose Quartz. "Uh Rose you here?" He called out. Bright lights shown out from the front of the temple. He ran over to the entrance, and was surprised at what he saw;

Christmas lights, Wrapping paper, and a large and very messy Christmas tree. The large pink gem turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Greg. How do you like it?" She said proudly.

"Um..." he gulped. "It's very nice but.. it's not all exactly put together right.." He said hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

Rose pouted. "Awwww Greg but Garnet and i researched this human holiday and i thought this was correct... Guess a gem can't understand the meaning of this so called christmas.." She crossed her arms. Greg waved his hands. "A-Ah no! I never said it was bad it looks great! I just think you need to fix the lights and the Christmas tree, and maybe learn some christmas traditions."

Garnet set down a box full of ornaments. "Perhaps you could teach us a few things about this holiday you humans celebrate to help us better understand it hmm?" She said in her soft, low accent.

Greg snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I can teach you guys all there is to know about Christmas!" He exlaimed.

Rose smiled and clapped her hands. "Ooo yay teach us them!"

Pearl warped inside the temple carrying a box of christmas lights. "Hello Rose i got the-"

"Hey Pearl!" Greg yelled a greeting.

Pearl narrowed her eyes and sniffed. "Hello...Greg." She said displeased.

Rose folded her hands and looked at Pearl. "You're just in time Pearl! Greg's about to teach us about Christmas!"

"Ohhh fun~" Pearl said sarcastically as she set the box next to the large christmas tree. "Tell us what you know then." The gems sat down in front of Greg, with Amethyst in Garnet's lap, as he told them about Christmas Tree's,Presents,Hot

Chocolate,Snowmen-Which Greg had to inquire that they were not in fact real men, and mistletoes. After he told them this he helped them put together the perfect christmas. After a few hours the temple was lit up with Christmas lights and filled with everything Christmasy. "Awwww Greg!!! It looks so great!" Rose ran up to Greg and gave him a big hug.

Garnet spotted Amethyst sitting under the christmas tree with a sad look on her face. While the two chattered she snuck under the christmas tree and patted the small gem on the head.

"What's the matter Amethyst?" The red gem asked her. Amethyst buried her face into her knees. "We were having fun until Greg showed up.. why does Rose always want him to be involved with everything? Why can't we just have this holiday as a family?" She asked. Garnet removed her shades. "Well..Greg is part of our family now. You know Rose loves him very much.. and we should do what we can to support her." She said with small tears forming in her eyes. Amethyst's eyes widened at her expression. "No Garnet don't cry! You're not supposed to cry!" She said worriedly. Garnet shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, i'm promise i'm okay." She then smiled and held up a mistletoe above their heads. The purple gem's eyes lit up with curiousity. "You know what that means right?"

Amethyst slowly shook her head. Garnet grinned and kissed the small gem's plump lips, making her cheeks blush a dark purple. Garnet pulled away slowly and gave her a warm smile. "Merry Christmas Amethyst."

Amethyst eyes were filled with astonishment. "M-Merry Christmas Garnet." She managed a smile and hugged her tight.

"Thank You..."

sorry this was short but i hoped it kinda made up for me being gone for so long! i'll write another chapter soon so make sure to vote and comment!


	3. chapter 3 (highschool AU)

(I kinda rushed this cause i'm starting this OTP challenge thing but i hope you all like it)

The gems were all having a sleepover at Bismuth's house. They gathered in a circle on the basement floor as they played;

*Truth or Dare?*

It was one of the Amethyst's turns to ask. The larger Amethyst with marks on her face looked over at our Amethyst with a grin. "All right shorty, Truth or Dare?"

Amethyst sighed. "Dare i guesss..."

The large Amethyst chuckled. "Ooooo dare then? Alright i dare you to..." Her eyes wandered towards Garnet, a gem with dark skin, big hair, large lips, and many curves. "I dare you and Garnet to play the Pocky game!"

Amethyst's eyes widened with horror. "WHAAT??!!" She shrieked.

"Ooooooooooh Amethyst and Garnet are gonna play the pocky game~" They all cooed.

A short gasp escaped Amethyst's lips. "Alright there is absolutely no way i am doing that!" she yelled.

"But it's a dare, you gotta do it." Jasper said.

"It's a dare, we might as well get it over with." The dark skinned gem said in a low tone.

Amethyst opened her mouth to protest but hesitated. "Alright.. f-fine i'll do it." She said. Jasper chuckled evily. "Now you two get over here. Amethyst swallowed the lump in her throat as she got up and went to sit across Garnet. Peridot pulled out a box of pocky and Amethyst bit her lip nervously. "Now i'm going to sit this pocky stick in Garnet's mouth and all you gotta do it lean forward and bite on it until you reach her lips~" Peridot said, clearing enjoying their little game.

Garnet now held the pocky stick between her plump lips, hiding a blush. The group stared intently with devilish smiles on their faces.

Amethyst furrowed her eyebrows and leaned her mouth in towards the pocky stick.

Damn.. why didn't i just pick truth? Amethyst regretted in her head. She's always had a crush on Garnet. But Garnet was the popular girl in school, there were probably tons of people who liked her, people who were much prettier than her. So she wondered, why would Garnet ever choose her? Some fat overweight teenager who couldn't even handle her own problems? There was nothing pretty about her.

"C'mon start already!" Bismuth whined.

Amethyst bit on the pocky stick and started suck and nibble on it. She went slowly so it took longer to reach the end. She glanced up at Garnet, who seemed completely cool with what was going on. Why the hell did she seem totally relaxed??

"Hurry it up!!" Jasper yelled.

Amethyst was almost to the end. She took a few more small bites until she reached the chocolate end. The two exchanged glances before their lips met into a sloppy kiss.

The group began to clap and cheer. "YEAH SMOOCH HER GARNET!"

Instead of ending it there Garnet placed her hand on Amethyst cheek and began to smooch her lower lip, sucking harder. Her tongue slid into her mouth as she licked up the chocolate. Amethyst blushed furiously as she tried to push her away, letting her know she was done, but Garnet pulled her in harder.

Lapis brought out her phone. "This is getting realllly serious! Haha!"

Garnet sucked harder on her

mouth, her lipstick smearing all over Amethyst's lips.

"G-Garne- Gnfh! Stop it!" She muffled. Amethyst lifted her hand up and pushed Garnet away, breaking the kiss.

The whole room went silent. Lapis furrowed her eyebrows. "Woah why'd you stop!?"

Amethyst flipped her head furiously towards Lapis. "I'M SORRY BUT THAT WENT TOO FAR! I'M NO LONGER GOING TO PLAY ALONG!" Tears of frustration filled her eyes.

"Amethyst..." Garnet said quietly.

"I don't even want to hear anything from you either Garnet! How fucking dare you!"

Garnet gasped. "Amethyst i-"

Amethyst ran towards the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut. She sat and buried her head into her knees. *How dare she.. use me and try to make me look like a fool! But of course she did it to me! No one even cares about me and how I feel!*

She sat there and sobbed for about 10 minutes until she heard a knock on the door. "Amethyst, can i come in?" She heard a familiar british accent. "Go away!" She yelled. "Amethyst please..." When she heard no response she opened the door and shut it. "I told you to go!" Amethyst yelled.

"Look i'm sorry. Please just listen.."

"No! How could you just embarrass me like that!? Now everyone's going to know about it and they'll use it as another way to pick on me!"

"Ame, Lapis deleted those pictures.."

"W-What? Did you just say.. Ame? How do you even know that's my nickname?? Only a couple of my friends know that!"

Garnet blushed. "I know alot about you Amethyst.."

"Wow Stalker alert.."

Garnet gasped. "Ugh whatever, Amethyst i really fucking love you that's why!"

Amethyst's expression went blank.

"Excuse me?"

"I always have... i'm sorry if i got carried away..It was just so much fun.."

"Dude... i can't believe it.. why would you even love me??"

Garnet sat down and wrapped her arms around Amethyst. "I don't care if you feel like you aren't beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl i have ever met. And i want to show you how beautiful you really are."

Amethyst wiped a tear from her eye. "R-Really?"

Garnet nodded. "Really."

She leaned in and landed a kiss on her lips. "I want to be with you forever Amethyst."

Amethyst sniffled. "I want to be with you too..."

"Now let's get out of this stuffy bathroom and ditch this stupid sleepover."

"But where are we going?"

"We're going to my place." Garnet said, helping her up.

Amethyst smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

The two left and stayed at Garnet's house for the night. They were together now. And they could kiss and make out all they wanted without being judged.

So yeah Haha The End :P

I literally wanted to try a shot at this for like ever so i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
